Baby-Sitting
by Angeni Bleiz
Summary: Dans une salle remplie de potions, un accident est bien vite arrivé...


Hello la populasse! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écris très peu de temps après Cicatrices (j'ai eu un grand moment d'inspiration!). Il m'a été inspiré par un subliiime dessin trouvé sur la galerie DeviantArt de CaptBexx (je vous le met comme avatar de l'OS). Je vous conseille grandement d'y faire un tour, cette artiste est géniale et a un style vraiment intéressant! En plus, elle fait pleiiiins de dessins de Drago et de Dramione :3

Bref, je vous laisse avec cet OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis :)

Des bisous

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le cours de potion s'avérait être d'une médiocrité consternante pour Severus Rogue. Depuis le temps, il aurait du s'y habituer, mais l'incompétence et l'ignorance de ses élèves l'affligeaient toujours autant. Ceux qui n'avaient pas un niveau passable ou sans intérêt étaient en fait absolument lamentables. La seule capable de préparer correctement une potion était celle qui l'exaspérait le plus, avec sa main constamment levée, comme si son aisselle était habitée par un oursin. C'est donc avec une certaine joie, qu'il dissimula parfaitement, qu'il déclara le cours terminé, soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé de cette bande d'imbéciles. Comme toujours, Potter se leva d'un bond pour déposer la potion du jour sur son bureau, suivit de près par Weasley n°6 et Granger, avant de sortir de la salle sans oublier l'habituel regard assassin qu'il lui attribuait. Et comme toujours, Malefoy traînassait, profitant de l'inattention de son professeur pour verser quelque chose dans le chaudron de son voisin.

-Monsieur Malefoy hâtez-vous un peu si vous ne voulez pas passer votre soirée à nettoyer cette classe, menaça Rogue.

Le garçon poussa un soupir et traîna des pieds jusqu'au bureau pour déposer sa fiole. Il était le dernier élève restant, aussi Severus ne lui prêta plus aucune attention pendant qu'il rangeait ses ingrédients sur l'étagère. Mais à peine s'était-il assis à son bureau que le bruit des fioles qui s'entrechoquent vinrent troubler son oreille.

-Malefoy peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ? Aboya-t-il, las de ce garçon décidément bien agaçant.

Puis ce fut le drame. Il entendit le verre se briser sur le sol, suivit d'une petite détonation, créant près des étagères un nuage de fumée rose qui ne tarda pas à se rependre dans la pièce.

-Malefoy!

Il se redressa d'un bond, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les étagères, près à incendier le garçon et à se délecter des cinquante points qu'il enlèverait à sa maison. Il s'arrêta net. Drago Malefoy avait disparu. Devant lui se trouvait un petit garçon, âgé d'environ cinq ans, toussotant et clignant des yeux à cause de la fumée. À la vue de ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et de ses grands yeux bleus, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il s'était produit, c'était Malefoy. Le professeur s'empara d'un morceau de verre cassé sur le sol auquel était encore partiellement collée l'étiquette. Il poussa un long soupir et passa sa main sur ses yeux. Décidément, ses élèves débordaient d'imagination pour faire les pires bêtises chaque année, mais pour préparer une potion convenablement, il n'y avait plus personne !

-Malefoy vous n'êtes qu'un crétin.

-Et vous, répondit le petit garçon de sa voix fluette, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux grincheux ! En plus, vous avez un gros nez et des cheveux tout sales ! Berk!

Sur ces paroles, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et afficha un sourire fier. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers son bureau, se mettant activement à la recherche d'un livre sur les antidotes.

-Tenez-vous tranquille le temps que j'arrange ça, lança-t-il derrière son épaule.

-Non ! S'écria l'enfant. Moi, je veux jouer ! Regardez, je suis un Mangemort!

Levant les bras dans sa robe de sorcier, il s'élança à travers la salle, mais, inévitablement, se prit les pieds dans ses vêtements désormais trop grands et s'aplatit de tout son long sur le sol rocailleux. S'en suivirent pleurs et cris. Severus devait bien s'avouer dépassé par les événements, incapable de savoir comment réagir face à un visage larmoyant. C'est donc avec un certain dégoût qu'il prit l'enfant pour le déposer sur une table et, qu'en un petit tour de baguette, il nettoya son visage dégoulinant de morve. Ils se toisèrent un moment, aucun des deux ne sachant comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que la porte du cachot ne s'ouvre en grinçant pour laisser entrer Miss Granger.

-Excusez-moi professeur, commença-t-elle, je crois que j'ai oublié mon livre de...

Elle s'interrompit à la vue du petit garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait bien faire à Poudlard ? Et surtout avec Rogue ! Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête de la baby-sitter idéale.

-Vous tombez bien Miss Granger ! S'exclama celui-ci avant de prendre l'enfant sous son bras pour le fourrer dans ceux de la jeune fille. J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de Monsieur Malefoy le temps que je trouve une solution.

-Euh... Pardon professeur ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant vainement de porter le garçonnet correctement, que ses vêtements démesurés faisaient sans arrêt glisser.

-Cet enfant est Drago Malefoy, répéta-t-il, le nez plongé dans son bouquin. Cet idiot s'est visiblement renversé une potion de ratatinage dessus et le voilà redevenu enfant. Je compte donc sur vous pour vous en occuper le temps que je prépare un antidote.

Hermione dévisagea le garçon, incrédule. Elle devait bien avouer que le portrait correspondait plutôt bien : des cheveux blonds très pales retombant sur sa peau claire, des yeux bleus perçants et une cravate de Serpentard qui lui tombait sur les genoux. Cependant, la Gryffondor ne retrouvait pas cet air supérieur et méprisant si caractéristique du jeune homme. À la place, un visage poupon, innocent, aux petites joues rebondies et des mains minuscules qui s'accrochaient à sa robe de sorcière.

-Combien de temps cela prendra ?

-Vu la quantité qu'il a renversée, probablement la journée. Estimons-nous heureux que ça n'ai pas été une potion d'enflure ou de mort-vivante.

-Mais...

-Merci Miss Granger, s'il est encore vivant ce soir, j'envisagerai de donner dix points à Gryffondor, la coupa-t-il, lui tournant délibérément le dos pour indiquer que la discussion était close.

La jeune fille resta plantée là un moment, ne sachant trop que faire de ce bébé Malefoy. Elle ne s'était jamais occupée d'un enfant, et celui-là en particulier l'intimidait. Elle tourna finalement les talons pour se diriger vers le couloir où l'attendaient Harry et Ron.

-Pourquoi tu as de grands cheveux comme ça ? Interrogea le petit garçon dans ses bras. Tu as oublié de te coiffer ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il entreprit d'enfoncer sa main dans les boucles désordonnées d'Hermione.

-Ils sont vraiment bizarres, commenta-t-il.

-Et toi, même à cinq ans, tu es toujours aussi exaspérant ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tes dents aussi elles sont bizarres, se contenta de dire l'enfant.

Hermione grogna, bien qu'elle ne décèle aucune moquerie ou méchanceté dans ces paroles. Elle savait à quel point les enfants pouvaient dire des choses embarrassantes. Elle rejoignit finalement Harry et Ron, qui ne cachèrent pas leur surprise.

-Hum Hermione, on peut savoir où tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Harry, un sourcil levé. Je ne crois pas que McGonagall nous ai demandé de changer nos livres en bébés.

-Tu as eu le temps de faire un gosse avec Rogue dans la salle de potion ? S'esclaffa Ron.

-Vu sa tête, ce serait plutôt avec Malefoy, rit le brun.

-Justement, c'est Malefoy.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Ron, toussant à en cracher ses poumons.

-Potion de ratatinage, répondit simplement Hermione. Venez, on va l'emmener dans la salle commune.

-C'est un Serpentard, Hermione ! Remarqua Harry qui ne cachait cette fois pas son mécontentement.

-C'est un enfant, Harry ! Dit-elle sur le même ton, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?

-Tu as une drôle de cicatrice, intervint l'intéressé. Ta mère t'a jamais dit de pas jouer avec les couteaux ?

Harry lui lança un regard assassin, tandis que l'enfant le défiait du regard. Même enfant, Malefoy et Potter n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre.

-Et si on le jetait du haut de la tour d'astronomie ? Proposa alors le brun, le regard mauvais.

-Harry ! S'offusqua la jeune fille, serrant un peu plus l'enfant contre elle. Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Arrête un peu de te comporter comme lui !

Et c'est avec un Harry renfrogné et un Ron boudeur qu'elle rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor, sous les regards médusés des élèves qui passaient par là. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle déposa Drago sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux, d'où ses petites jambes ne dépassaient même pas. Celui-ci jetait partout autour de lui des coups d'œil intéressée, alors que les autres Gryffondors le regardaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Celle qui fit une remarque avec le plus de discrétion fut évidemment Lavande Brown.

-On est où ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais le Trio ne lui prêta pas attention, occupés à débattre de son cas. S'occuper d'un enfant à trois ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

-Il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'on va faire de lui le temps que le professeur Rogue prépare l'antidote, déclara Hermione avec sérieux.

-On ne peut pas juste le laisser là ? Demanda Ron en grimaçant à la vue du garçon. Il n'irait pas bien loin.

-Non Ron ! Protesta la jeune fille. Tu es vraiment un irresponsable, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais d'enfants !

Le roux grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'affaler à son tour dans un fauteuil, bien décidé à montrer son désaccord. Pattenrond s'approcha alors du Trio, et vint s'étaler aussi gracieusement que sa corpulence le permettait auprès du jeune Malefoy, au plus grand amusement de celui-ci.

-Regarde! S'écria-t-il à l'attention de Ron, le chat à la même couleur que tes cheveux !

Il porta tant bien que mal le gros chat à bout de bras, ce qui, visiblement, déplaisait fortement à l'animal qui poussa un miaulement mécontent.

-En plus, lui aussi, il est moche, ajouta Drago.

Sur ses mots, il éclata de rire et tomba en arrière sur le fauteuil, entraînant le chat dans sa chute. Celui-ci lui lança un regard scandalisé avant de s'enfuir dans les dortoirs où il trouverait bien un lit douillet pour dormir. Ron se leva d'un bon, le visage déformé par la fureur, et attrapa le petit garçon par le bras, le relevant brutalement.

-Ça suffit ! Rugit-il. On verra bien qui est moche une fois que je t'aurais emmené voir les loups-garous dans la Forêt Interdite !

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux d'effrois, et une nouvelle crise de larmes menaça d'arriver. Sa bouche tremblotait dans une petite moue adorable, gonflant un peu ses petites joues.

-Ron ! S'interposa Hermione. Tu n'as pas honte de menacer un enfant ?

-Mais Hermione ! Supplia presque Ron, complètement désespéré. C'est Malefoy ! Même enfant, il reste Malefoy, la sale petite fouine qui t'insulte sans arrêt ! C'est l'occasion rêvée de se venger.

Pour toute réponse, elle le fusilla du regard. À cet instant, Ron fut bien content qu'elle ne puisse pas lancer d'éclair avec ses yeux, ou de sortilège sans baguette magique, car il n'osait imaginer en quoi elle l'aurait transformé. Il n'oublia pas de surveiller les poings de son amie, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir s'écraser sur son nez.

-Ronald Weasley, tu te vengeras quand il aura retrouvé sa taille normale, c'est clair ? Articula-t-elle entre ses dents.

Fondant littéralement sous le regard de la brune, Ron hocha hâtivement la tête et se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil. Un bref regard vers Malefoy lui indiqua que celui-ci lui tirait la langue d'un air triomphal, mais il ne releva pas, de peur des représailles.

-Eh bien, il y a de l'animation ici ! Chantonna une voix.

Tous se tournèrent pour découvrir Ginny, qui les avait rejoints, le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'elle aperçut l'enfant, qui avait commencé à jouer avec une baguette magique qu'Hermione s'empressa de lui retirer, assis sur le fauteuil rouge. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à son frère, puis à son amie, visiblement amusée.

-Oh ne t'imagines pas n'importe quoi Ginny ! Ronchonna Ron. On joue simplement les baby-sitters avec Malefoy.

La surprise se peint sur le visage de la rousse, qui s'approcha de l'enfant pour l'observer brièvement avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

-Je ne savais pas que Malefoy avait un frère, pourquoi il ne s'en occupe pas lui-même ? Hasarda-t-elle.

-Non Ginny, c'est Drago Malefoy. Dit Harry.

-Après l'effet d'une potion de ratatinage, expliqua Hermione. On doit s'en occuper le temps que Rogue prépare l'antidote.

Drago s'était difficilement levé sur son fauteuil, à cause de ses vêtements trop grands, et tirait timidement sur la manche de Ginny qui se trouvait dos à lui.

-Dis, Madame ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ne sachant trop qu'elle attitude adopter avec ce Malefoy miniature. Certes, il était vraiment adorable, avec sa petite bouille pâlichonne, ses petites mains et ses beaux yeux, mais il n'en restait pas moins Drago Malefoy, la sale petite fouine.

-Oui ?

-Tu es belle, murmura-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ginny ne put résister devant tant de mignonnerie, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour ensuite l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Tout heureux, Drago s'amusait désormais avec les cheveux flamboyants de sa nouvelle amie.

-Tu touches pas à ma sœur, Malefoy ! Menaça Ron, le visage rougit par la colère.

-La ferme, Ron, c'est rien qu'un gamin, lança sa cadette.

Le gamin en question émit un long bâillement, faisant profiter toute la salle d'une vue panoramique sur ses amygdales, et cligna lentement des yeux.

-Je crois qu'il est fatigué, remarqua Harry. Au moins s'il dort, il n'embêtera personne.

Ginny se leva pour allonger Drago sur le fauteuil qui était bien assez large pour ça, puis s'accroupit auprès de lui pour lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Est-ce que maman va venir me faire un bisou ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix déjà endormie.

-Non, répondit la rousse, ta maman n'est pas là.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux ma maman ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le Trio, les implorant du regard de lui venir en aide. C'était elle la plus jeune de la famille, elle n'avait donc jamais eu à s'occuper d'un enfant. C'étaient plutôt les autres qui s'étaient occupés d'elle.

-Je veux ma maman ! Répéta l'enfant.

Tous échangèrent des regards embarrassés, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à cette nouvelle crise. Harry songea qu'il était bien plus facile de combattre un Basilic géant ou un dragon que de s'occuper d'un enfant.

-Euh... Ta maman n'est pas là... Commença-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant. Elle n'est pas là parce-que.. Euh... Elle est partie...

-Elle est partie où ?

-Elle est partie... T'acheter un nouveau balais-jouet !

Il se redressa d'un bond, les yeux pétillants de joie, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il en avait oublié toute fatigue, et tout espoir de repos venait de s'envoler pour le groupe d'adolescents. D'ailleurs, les autres adressèrent à Harry un regard lui faisant comprendre la boulette qu'il venait de faire. Décidément, il s'en sortait mieux avec les monstres. Un Magyar à pointe est bien plus facile à gérer qu'un enfant surexcité qui n'a pas fait sa sieste. Il faudrait maintenant trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper avant que quelqu'un ne finisse vraiment par l'étrangler.

-Harry, si tu emmenais Malefoy faire un tour sur ton Éclair de Feu ? Proposa Ginny, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

Le Survivant secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés, indiquant qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'emmener Malefoy faire un tour en balais. Non mais vraiment, qu'elle idée ridicule ! Mais la réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre.

-Oh ouiii ! S'écria-t-il. S'il te plaît Monsieur Harry ! Je veux aller sur le balai ! Je veux aller sur le balai !

Il s'était mis à sauter sur le fauteuil, manquant de se casser une nouvelle fois la figure à cause de sa chemise qui faisait désormais plutôt office de toge. Harry accepta à regret, sachant qu'il n'avait de toute façon d'autre choix pour calmer son ennemi. En route vers le terrain de Quidditch, il se promit de réserver à Ginny une vengeance digne de ce nom.

Encore une fois, les vêtements trop grands de Drago rendit la tâche plus ardue qu'elle ne l'était. Et malgré les cris du garçon lui intimant de voler plus haut, Harry se surprit à garder une distance respectable avec le gazon, de peur que le garçon ne glisse et se fasse mal. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi que Malefoy tombe de son balai, et qu'il se blesse aurait fait de sa journée une fête. Finalement, alors que Harry descendait de son balai, Drago tomba dans la boue, sans cependant de se faire mal, et finit par en asperger tout le monde, riant aux éclats. Et cela pour la plus grande joie des Gryffondor qui, à ce moment-là, lui auraient bien fait avaler toute cette boue.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, et que le blond se lassa du terrain de Quidditch, tous repartirent en direction du château pour rejoindre les cachots. Severus Rogue les attendait de pied ferme, et sourcilla à peine en les découvrant tous couvert de boue, et Malefoy calé sous le bras de son ennemi comme un vulgaire Souaffle.

-Bien, il est vivant et entier, déclara-t-il. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Aussitôt, il assit le garçonnet sur une chaise et plongea un gobelet dans le chaudron fumant qui trônait sur la table pour le lui tendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça sent pas bon, se plaignit Drago.

-Et oui, on se retrouve à boire des potions qui sentent mauvais lorsqu'on fait l'idiot. Maintenant avalez ça si vous ne voulez pas que je vous force la main.

Après lui avoir allègrement tiré la langue, Drago porta le gobelet à sa bouche, non sans plisser le nez devant l'odeur, en effet, nauséabonde. Harry soupçonnait Rogue d'avoir volontairement ajouté une telle odeur à la décoction originale pour le punir. Puis, à travers une épaisse fumée rose réapparut la silhouette maigrichonne de Drago Malefoy. Il toussota et secoua la main pour dissiper au mieux le nuage rose qui lui obstruait la vue. Incrédule, il toisa les cinq personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne purent retenir leur rire devant le regard désemparé de Drago. Il était visiblement perdu et ne se souvenait de rien.

-Un problème, Potter ? Cracha-t-il.

-Taisez-vous Malefoy, intervint Rogue de sa voix froide et désagréable. Si vous étiez moins maladroit et moins idiot, vous m'auriez épargné bien des problèmes. J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard. Et maintenant hors de ma vue ! Tous !

C'est toujours en riant que le petit groupe quitta les cachots, avec un Malefoy qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à toute cette histoire. Évidement, tout le monde se garda bien de révéler ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien que les élèves de Serpentard eussent noté l'absence de Malefoy durant cette journée, et que toute l'école parlait de Harry Potter et ses amis se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch avec un enfant.


End file.
